


Кошмары

by KisVani



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Рэйчел любит своих друзей, но их кошмары всегда слишком близко.





	Кошмары

Рэйчел любит своих новых друзей. Ей нравится то, что у нее есть друзья и то, что они не боятся ее, а она не боится навредить им. Она любит играть в снежки с Гаром, когда он человек, или прижиматься к его теплому боку, когда он тигр; она обожает слушать рассказы Кори и наблюдать, как та, ругается вполголоса, переключая станции в поисках приятной ей музыки; она чувствует себя в безопасности, когда Дик обнимает ее; ей нравится, когда Хэнк подхватывает ее на руки, нравится тащить Дон к интересной витрине, по душе смех Джейсона и спокойная рассудительность Донны… но кое-что Рэйчел не может позволить даже рядом с ними. Потому что в их компании именно ей опасно расслабляться до конца.  
Она помнит одну ночь. Они заночевали в очередном мотеле где-то посреди Огайо. Рэйчел, Кори и Гар смотрели бестолковый боевик по телевизору. Смотрели с середины, потому завязка или ее подобие прошли мимо них. Дик ушел за едой: «И лучше бы не пиццей, а то от нее уже тошнит». Рэйчел уснула, устроившись головой на коленях Кори, и слушая громкие зевки Гара.  
И, стоило ей провалиться в сон, Рэйчел оказалась посреди кошмаров. Кошмаров о том, как ее избивали, кошмаров о неспасенных пациентах Шефа, кошмаров о космических перегрузках, когда кажется, что твои глаза вот-вот лопнут, кошмаров об эпидемии, в которой умирают все, кого она знала.  
Разбудил ее другой кошмар: о том, как двое акробатов сорвались и упали из-под купола цирка на арену.  
— Рэйчел, ты в порядке? — спросил Дик.  
— Нет, — сказала Рэйчел.  
Гар и Кори стояли рядом, переглядываясь с такой тревогой, что становилось неловко.  
У каждого из них свои кошмары. Рэйчел видит и знает их все.  
Всю ярость Дика. Прошлое Кори. Бессилие Гара. Случай, сломавший Хэнка. Причину, по которой Дон глотает таблетки. Страхи Джейсона. Чувство вины Донны.  
С той ночи Рэйчел не позволяет себе засыпать рядом с ними.   
Потому что ей хватает и своих собственных кошмаров.


End file.
